


together and apart

by fleursowl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleursowl/pseuds/fleursowl
Summary: It's the marauders' yuleball, and Sirius and Remus aren't going together.(established jily, wolfstar and dorlene, general yuleball fluff with a smidge of angst)
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Mary Macdonald/Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	together and apart

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this was originally a very short drabble for insta, my username is @fleursowl_ so pls go show it some love there too, i also made a moodboard to fit it!

Sirius was sat on the toilet seat lid, watching James desperately try to tame his explosion of hair to no apparent avail. “Mate, literally just use this-“ he said, pointing his wand at James’ head, which to his horror and stifled amusement, did not untangle James’s hair, but turned it green instead. “You’ll match Lily’s eyes!” he yelped, running out of the bathroom and slamming the door shut behind him.   
Remus looked up at him in shock at the slam of the door, his eyes wide and his hands gently dropping his book into his lap. He raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.   
“What did you do to him?” Remus asked with a soft laugh, slowly and cautiously grabbing his wand in case a fight broke loose.   
Sirius grinned, moving to throw himself onto the bed, but then remembered he had his dress robes on and probably shouldn’t.   
“Moons, why’re you not dressed?” he frowned, suddenly noticing how Remus was still dressed in his muggle jeans and sweater. Sirius leant against the wall instead of jumping into Remus’ lap like he wanted to, studying his boyfriend carefully to try and discern his emotions.   
“Oh, was that tonight?” he asked nonchalantly, full well knowing it was. He sat there in thought for a moment before shrugging and leaning back against the headboard.   
“I already am dressed, can’t you tell?” he said with a short eye roll.   
Sirius stood and gaped at him for a second, before his face cleared and he punched Remus in the shoulder, grinning.   
“Yeah, good one Re. But seriously, go get changed, or we’ll all be late.”   
Remus huffed, rolling his eyes as he got up off the dorm floor, pressing a quick kiss to the top of Sirius’ head.   
“Okay, mother,” he grumbled, sticking his tongue out at Sirius and gathering his robes into his arms to get changed in the bathroom which James was emerging from, his hair looking suspiciously a little green, but Sirius blinked and it was back to black again.   
“Still pissed?” Sirius grinned, slinging his arm around James’ shoulders and admiring the two in the mirror. They made a striking pair, Sirius in his red velvet suit, and James in his silken dark blue Nehru jacket.   
“Finished prancing around like peacocks in front of the mirror yet?” Remus grinned, emerging from the bathroom fully changed. Sirius turned around, raking his eyes slowly up Remus’ body clad in a form-fitting but simple black suit.   
“Christ Re, you tryna give me a heart attack?” he grinned, approaching the taller boy and running a hand through his curly hair before placing a quick kiss on his lips that Remus readily reciprocated.   
“Enough you lovebirds, your _dates_ are waiting.” James teased, but threw them a rather pointed look.   
Sirius’ stomach sank a little as he remembered their promise to go with Marlene and Dorcas respectively- as the only other queer couple they knew in a not all-inclusive school, they felt it was safer to pair off and just hang out as a group.   
“Come on baby, it’ll be fine. You’ll still have a good time- and you look great, yeah?” Remus encouraged, wrapping his arm around Sirius’ waist at seeing the drop in his good mood. Sirius shook his head, plastering a grin on his face and kissing Remus’ cheek quickly, slipping out of his arm and prancing to the door.   
“Let’s get this show on the road then, boys.”

Half an hour later, Remus was beginning to regret agreeing to the idea that had originally been pitched by Marlene. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Dorcas- he really, really did, she was a lovely girl- but he couldn’t dampen the ridiculous feeling of jealous at watching Marlene and Sirius dance together- Marlene was a _lesbian_ , for God’s sake Remus- and also the sense of longing to hold Sirius in his arms for just one dance.   
He looked up as Peter sat down next to him, resting his chin in his hand and studying his werewolf friend.   
“‘S harder than you thought, isn’t it?” he said sympathetically, and although Peter didn’t completely understand, he could relate to some extent at not fitting in with the masses. Peter had come out as asexual earlier in the year to the group, and was at the dance with Mary Macdonald, who he luckily seemed to be getting along with well.   
“It’s not too bad- but a bit worse than I had thought, yeah,” Remus admitted, watching with a fond smile as Sirius left Marlene to dance with Mary and joined in with James and Lily, wrapping his arms around the two and spinning them around.   
“Come on, let's join in.” Peter grinned, his eyes lighting up with happiness at his friends. Seeing Remus’ hesitation he stood up abruptly, grabbing Remus’ hand and pulling him up too.   
“Don’t worry, we’ll be a big group. No one will no even notice,” he reassured, tugging Remus over to the dance floor and jumping on the group of his friends, nearly sending James tumbling to the floor with a laugh. Remus rolled his eyes but followed, wrapping a sneaky arm around Sirius’ waist with a completely innocent expression. Sirius turned, delighted, and looped his arms around Remus' neck, swaying his hips to the music a little and grinning.   
“Don’t worry Moons, James and Peter are dancing too, no one will think any of it.” he pleaded, looking up at Remus hopefully. Remus turned to watch Peter and James lead a passionate tango through a group of Slytherins and laughed, shaking his head as he allowed Sirius to dance with him.   
“Nutcases, the lot of you.”

No one noticed the two sneak out to the gardens later that night, and there they lay on the lawn lit by the moonlight, simply staring at each other and enjoying each other’s presence. Eventually, Sirius let out a long breath, leaning over to press his lips insistently against Remus’, who immediately relaxed into the weight of Sirius’ body against him. He focused on the warmth of Sirius next to him, the taste and smell of the boy he loved overpowering him, until he could barely hear the cheesy disco songs playing distantly from the Great Hall.   
“We’ll tell them all next year,” Sirius said breathlessly, pulling back to smile down at Remus. Remus smiled, tucking a piece of Sirius’ hair that had fallen out of his bun back behind his ear.   
“Sure we will. We’ve got all the time in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments greatly appreciated <3


End file.
